The Bear and the Dragon
The Bear and the Dragon is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirty-third case of The Mystery and the first case in Riverview Market. Plot After the team learned of Ezekiel and Summer Murphy's whereabouts in the district of Riverview Market, the player and Diana promised to their worried colleague, senior detective Major Lucas, that they would search for their whereabouts while providing security to the wedding of Aleksei Romanov and Zhu Li at the same location on Chief Tempest's orders. The detectives then hurried to the wedding chapel where they found the dead body of the bride, Zhu Li, her head cracked open by a dragon's sculpture stained with blood. They then suspected Li's groom, Aleksei, in the murder before they found clues to suspect the victim's dressmaker Yun de Jin and the district's Eurasian community leader Nikolai Ivanov, who told them that the wedding was suppoused to further unify the Eurasian community. Soon after, Jacob told the detectives that the victim's father was on the warpath, convinced that the Russians killed his daughter. After they rushed to the Russian bar, they found a man arguing with some Russian patrons at the bar about his daughter's death being due to the Russians being too violent. They then calmed down the victim's father Zhu Wei before suspecting him in his daughter's murder along with Aleksei's sister, Irina Romanova. They then soon discovered that Nikolai and the victim was closely trying to unify the community only for Nikolai to discover that Li did it to increase the superiority of the Chinese over the Russians. Soon after, Diana and the player spotted Major trying to search for his missing family on the riverside hill by the chapel. They then told the worried senior detective that they would let him help them find his family once Li's killer was apprehended. In the end, the detectives soon found enough evidence to arrest the victim's father Wei in the murder. They then confronted Wei about killing his daughter. The father then denied the accusation until Diana confronted Wei about burning his daughter off his family tree. He then cracked, saying that his daughter wasn't the daughter he knew when she was younger. He then explained that ever since she fell in love with Aleksei, she had changed from her open-minded sweet persona to a persona hungry for dominance and power over the Russians. He then explained that he was sure that his daughter had changed due to something he didn't know. He then proceeded to look in his daughter's possessions and eventually found out that Li was planning something criminal-related in Riverview Market after finding her hidden journal. Disbelieving that his daughter could do this, he then headed to the chapel where he knew his daughter would be and confronted her. The argument soon turned into a fight when Li tried to fight her father. In self-defence, Wei then pushed Li into the statue, killing her when the statue caused a heavy blow to her head. Realizing what he had done, he had fled the scene. The detectives then sent Wei to Judge Brighton, where she sentenced Wei to ten years in prison with psychological sessions and a chance for parole in seven. After the arrest, the player and Diana finally went to see Major to tell him that they would finally find and rescue his family at last. The trio then hurried to the wedding chapel after Major decided that Li could've left something there about the hidden room. The player then soon found a torn piece of paper that revealed a strange code that was to a trapdoor. They then located the trapdoor and unlocked it, revealing the hidden room, and much to Major's relief, Summer and Ezekiel inside the room, weak and malnourished. After the relieved senior detective hugged his wife, he helped the player and Diana undo their restraints and take them to Ethan and Janice, who both nursed the duo of former hostages back to a closely normal health. After Summer and Ezekiel were tended to, Major and the player checked on them, Summer thanking her husband and the player for working their hardest to find them as she hugged her children as well. Ezekiel then told the player that Li was indeed the one who had been keeping them hostage ever since the Teacher handed them to her weeks ago. Meanwhile, the player was visited by their former profiler Adelina Delora, who explained that she helped Nikolai with Asian affairs in the Riverview Market community. She then said that she wanted to investigate Li's supposed criminal actions after Wei's confession for her murder. They then investigated the wedding reception where they found Li's journal inside her bag. They then gave the journal to Maxwell and Adelina to analyze before the duo found out that LI knew the Teacher and her accomplice in the recruitment and kidnapping schemes. They then interrogated Wei about more proof on Li's criminal actions and he directed them to the Russian bar where they found a Chinese box that contained vials of Crize, proving the drug's presence in Riverview Market. They then warned Nikolai of the situation they discovered in the district and he told them that he would personally inform the other community pillars. After all the events, Major told the player that his family was whole again in the Redmoon household before Diana told him about what they found out about Li's criminal actions in the district. With two hostages rescued, the team vowed to rescue the other missing hostages and stop whatever plans was going to occur in the district. Summary Victim *'Zhu Li' (found dead from a cracked skull at her wedding) Murder Weapon *'Dragon Sculpture' Killer *'Zhu Wei' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads The Art of War Appearance *The suspect wears a silver rose Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads The Art of War *The suspect drinks mint tea Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads The Art of War *The suspect drinks mint tea Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads The Art of War *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears a silver rose Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads The Art of War *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears a silver rose Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer reads The Art of War. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer wears a silver rose. *The killer is aged over forty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wedding Chapel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pinned Note, Torn Pieces; Murder Weapon Found: Dragon Sculpture) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wedding Rehearsal; New Suspect: Aleksei Romanov) *Inform Aleksei Romanov about his groom's death. (New Crime Scene: Wedding Reception) *Investigate Wedding Reception. (Clues: Locked Sketchpad, Wedding Invitation) *Examine Locked Sketchpad. (Result: Sketch Notes) *Examine Sketch Notes. (Result: Dressmaker's Sketch Found; New Suspect: Yun de Jin) *Question Miss Jin about the murder of the bride. *Examine Wedding Invitation. (Result: N IVANOV; New Suspect: Nikolai Ivanov) *Question Nikolai about the bloodshed that occurred at the wedding. *Examine Pinned Note. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Art of War) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Zhu Wei about blaming his daughter's death on the Russians. (Attribute: Wei reads The Art of War; New Crime Scene: Russian Bar) *Investigate Russian Bar. (Clues: Locked Locket, Bottle Crate) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Irina Identified; New Suspect: Irina Romanova) *Ask Irina about the death of her future sister-in-law. (Attribute: Irina eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Bottle Crate. (Result: Victim's Headdress) *Analyze Victim's Headdress. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea; New Crime Scene: Chapel Pews) *Investigate Chapel Pews. (Clues: Briefcase, Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Torn Dress Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jin's Fingerprints) *Question Jin about the torn dress. (Attribute: Jin reads The Art of War, drinks mint tea and eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Nikolai's Notes) *Analyze NIkolai's Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Nikolai about the victim trying to make the Chinese more superior. (Attribute: Nikolai drinks mint tea, reads The Art of War and eats beef stroganoff) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Torn Embroidery, Trash Can, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Torn Embroidery. (Result: Family Tree) *Ask Zhu Wei why he burnt the victim's face off the family tree. (Attribute: Wei drinks mint tea and eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Cake Topper) *Question Aleksei about throwing the cake topper in the trash. (Attribute: Aleksei reads The Art of War, drinks mint tea and eats beef stroganoff, Irina reads The Art of War) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Burnt Chinese Flags) *Analyze Burnt Flags. (09:00:00) *Question Irina about burning Chinese flags. (Attribute: Irina drinks mint tea) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: The Art of War Book Book, Party Streamers) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Silver Flakes) *Analyze Silver Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver rose) *Examine Party Streamers. (Result: Bloody Hair Pin) *Analyze Bloody Hair Pin. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over forty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (1/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (1/7) *See what Major wants to do about the rescue. *Investigate Wedding Chapel. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Trapdoor Code) *Examine Locked Trapdoor. (Result: Trapdoor Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Murphy Family) *Analyze Murphy Family. (06:00:00) *Check on Summer and her father's well-being. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Adelina needs help with. *Investigate Wedding Reception. (Clue: Li's Bag) *Examine Li's Bag. (Result: Li's Journal) *Analyze Li's Journal. (06:00:00) *Question Wei about his proof on Li's criminal actions. (Reward: Chinese Wedding Attire) *Investigate Russian Bar. (Clue: Chinese Box) *Examine Chinese Box. (Result: Crize Vials) *Inform Nikolai Ivanov about the Crize drugs in Riverview Market. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market